


The Notorious Castiel Novak

by endstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Artist Dean, Fluff, I ignored the fact that male pinups probably weren't a thing, M/M, Panty Kink, Pining Dean, Pinups, Porn Star Castiel, This fic is not historically accurate, and homophobia is nonexistent, like at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endstiel/pseuds/endstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is the notorious pinup model who has made a name for himself throughout the porn industry, and Dean Winchester is the artist who draws him. But what will happen when Castiel is arrested and put on trial for partaking in illegal pornography?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Notorious Castiel Novak

A couple dozen sketches of pinups in scandalous positions lay scattered across Dean Winchester’s desk as he draws his newest masterpiece, and his last, to be exact.

Yes, this will be his final drawing of any pin-up. He will no longer receive photographs of scantily clad young men and women in provocative positions and he will no longer use his fountain pens and water colors to replicate those photos into beautiful illustrations to be sold illegally in pornography magazines. After he finishes this final drawing, this work of art, he will quit his job at  _PlayAngel Magazine_  and find work as a comic strip artist in the  _Chicago Tribune_ , like any respectable artist ought to.

But because this will be his final dive into the world of sex, art, and money, this last drawing of his has to be his greatest work published in those magazines. He owes it not only to himself and the magazine, but also to Castiel Novak.

For the past year, Dean has replicated photograph after photograph of Castiel with his pen, and each illustration has turned out better than the last. With every picture he draws, Dean’s technique and style improves, as does Castiel’s modeling. He’s become more confident in the manner in which he holds himself and has even been dubbed ‘The Pin-Up King’ by the loyal patrons of the magazine. 

And with a title like that, one would expect Castiel Novak to be completely flirty and ditzy, however, from the few times Dean has met him in person, Castiel seems to be quite the contrary. He stands awkwardly, almost hiding in his oversized trench coat, and he doesn’t understand the pop culture references Dean makes, tilting his head in confusion and only cracking a slight smile when Dean points out the joke he just made. 

But despite his awkward and almost innocent personality, the minute he stands in front of the camera, Castiel Novak becomes another beast entirely. 

It’s all in the way he moves, positioning himself to show off his assets completely. He kneels at an angle to show off the curve of his ass and the black pumps on his feet. And as he lets his hands glide over bulge in his lace panties, he throws his head back and gazes at camera as if he’s gazing at lover.

And in that moment, as Dean stares at the photograph on his desk, it feels as though Castiel is gazing at him, as if this photograph was taken exclusively for him and no one else.

He shakes off the thought though, because it’s foolish to believe that someone like Castiel, with eyes like stars and the body of Adonis himself, would ever love someone like him. But it’s a fantasy he doesn’t mind humoring himself with as he spends lonely nights in his bed, imagining his right hand is Castiel’s; and he’s okay with that, pretending Castiel’s with him, so long as he remembers to keep his fantasies and his professional relationship with Castiel distinctly separate.

Not just as a pin-up model, but even as a man, Castiel would never love him. He’s so much more intelligent than Dean could ever dream to be and though he might not understand social cues and pop culture references, Castiel is still so sweet and funny without meaning to be. He’s unattainable in that quiet, subtle way that somehow makes it all the more painful, and now that he’s been arrested and put on trial for partaking in illegal pornography, Dean has even less of a chance of Castiel loving him back.

So while Castiel is gone, probably on his way to the courthouse this very moment, Dean finishes up his final pin-up illustration of Castiel, ‘The Pin-Up King’, and begins to put away his art supplies. The next time he’ll take them out, it won’t be to draw Castiel winking at the camera, but to draw political cartoons and comic strips.

He sighs, turning on the radio as he cleans up the rest of the studio, and freezes as he hears the reporter murmur that familiar name. He turns up the volume just in time to hear the reporter say,  _‘The notorious Castiel Novak is pulling up to the courthouse right now! I’ll try to get his statement before he goes inside.’_

Dean continues listening as the reporter calls Castiel’s name over the near deafening roar of the crowd, and soon enough, he’s able to get the model’s attention, asking,  _‘Castiel, how does it feel to be the center of this much negative attention? Everyone knows your name, but not because you helped orphans in Africa or ended world hunger. Instead, you’re infamous for your promiscuity and role in the porn industry. How does it feel to know that that is your legacy?’_

From the speakers, Dean can hear Castiel hum in thought, before answering.  _‘To be honest, I don’t care about what everyone thinks of me. People tend to see me the way they want to see me― either turning me into an object of their own fantasy or demonizing me all together as if I am the son of Lucifer himself― and while those are, in fact, not true, I can’t change that. However, there is one man I’ve known who has looked past the persona in the photographs and has seen me for me―’_

Dean’s breath catches as he listens to Castiel’s words, not fully understanding them yet, despite the butterflies beginning to flutter throughout his stomach.

_‘He knows me and understands that I am not the man who the public believes me to be, and I think that’s what I appreciate most about the work he does, because I can see the way he sees me through his art. And let me tell you, when I look at his art, I don’t see myself as a sex object nor as a demon corrupting the Earth, but as a human._

_‘And Dean, if you’re listening to this, I want to tell you that no matter how this trial goes, whether I’m sent to prison or granted my freedom, my pictures will keep coming to you always.’_


End file.
